In-building devices like LTE base stations, positioning system receivers, VoIP phones, or the like, may need to be time synchronized for optimum performance and capacity. As such, variations in the frequency and/or phase in the time base for such devices may lead to performance degradation or malfunctions. Additionally, the positions of such devices may need to be located without the aid of a human to allow for error-free and autonomous location.
Prior approaches to synchronization of the time of a device such as an LTE base station may include use of network synchronization techniques that rely on communication over a network to which the device is connected. For instance, the precision time protocol (PTP or IEEE 1588) includes a packet system, which provides for time and frequency information derived from an Internet connection. However, PTP does not facilitate location determination. Also, this approach is susceptible to error in output time and frequency in instances of complex network topology (e.g., where there are a lot of Internet switches and routers between the time source and the end device).
In other approaches, use of GNSS signals (e.g., GPS or the like) may be utilized to provide synchronization and/or location determination. However, GNSS signals may be highly attenuated and/or prone to error when the receiver is located within a structure or the like. In turn, such GNSS approaches may be impractical when utilized for receivers located in buildings, especially those devices located deep within a structure. Accordingly, the need persists for approaches to provide highly accurate and precise time base synchronization.